


strawberries taste how lips do

by meanwhile



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Hale Fire, Craft Fair, Fluff, M/M, The Hales have a pie booth, There's jam, UST, derek wants to lick jam off of stiles, pure fluff, we all want to lick jam off of stiles, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-24
Updated: 2014-06-24
Packaged: 2018-02-06 02:09:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1840450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meanwhile/pseuds/meanwhile
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Стайлз приходил за пирогами. В основном.</p><p>И если Дерек оказывался где-то неподалеку, сияя своей преступно-неземной красотой, то, так уж и быть, он и не сильно возражал.</p>
            </blockquote>





	strawberries taste how lips do

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [strawberries taste how lips do](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1432381) by [giantteenwolforgy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/giantteenwolforgy/pseuds/giantteenwolforgy). 



Стайлз приходил за пирогами.

За _пирогами_ , понятно?

И совершенно не из-за вида Дерека Хейла в фартуке, всегда протягивающего ложку на пробу, вызывая желание бухнуться к нему на колени и медленно взять эту ложку в рот, пока Дерек ее бы держал и сам мечтал, чтобы Стайлз своим языком так касался его пальцев, вызывая одни лишь прерывистые вздохи…

Он приходил за пирогами. В основном.

И если Дерек оказывался где-то неподалеку, сияя своей преступно-неземной красотой, то, так уж и быть, Стайлз и не сильно возражал.

***  
\- А пока ты был у киоска с шарфами Айзека, к нам заходил Стайлз, - отчиталась Кора.

И вовсе Дерек не споткнулся. Он просто услышал, как кто-то (по всей видимости, Лора) хихикнул позади него.

\- О, - голос Дерека прозвучал высоко даже для него самого, а плечи напряглись. – Да? Как замечательно.

Хрена с два это было замечательным.

Дерек так яростно открутил крышку от банки с клубничным джемом, мысленно проклиная и Айзека, и все его дурацкие шарфы, что Лора не выдержала:

\- Расслабься, похититель сердец! Как только он увидел, что тебя нет на месте, он тут же _«забыл»_ , какой пирог хотел купить. Он заглянет попозже.

\- О, - повторил Дерек и даже если его сестры заметили, как ощутимо он расслабился, то, по крайней мере, вслух это они никак не прокомментировали. – Ну, наверно, ему действительно что-то нужно купить.

\- Или он просто безнадежно влюблен, - хмыкнула Кора.

\- Ничего подобного, - нахмурился Дерек, оглядываясь на нее через плечо.

\- Ну, прости. Я, наверно, перепутала его с тобой.

\- Я не _безнадежно_ …

\- Дерек, ты ходишь каждую неделю в библиотеку и все равно делаешь вид, что не разбираешься в двоичной системе Дьюи. У тебя есть уважительная причина, чтобы с ним заговорить.

\- О боже, так вот _для чего_ тебе читательский билет, - прыснула Лора, и Дерек демонстративно ее проигнорировал, переключившись на перекладывание пирогов.

***

Стайлз споткнулся только один раз, когда возвращался к киоску Хейлов.

Что являлось в некоторой степени чудом и было очень кстати, ведь он находился посередине ярмарки, а его сердце стучало в два раза быстрее нормального ритма и он не чувствовал своих пальцев.

Из-за пирога, разумеется.

Он был взвинчен покупкой пирога.

Дерек заметил его за десять футов и, черт, ладно, может быть, пироги были и вовсе не при чем. Даже, несмотря на то, что на вкус они были совершенно восхитительны. Пироги всухую проигрывали зрительному контакту – вообще-то, _пристальному_ зрительному контакту – с я-шесть-футов-и-два-дюйма сексуальным божеством и по совместительству пекарем Дереком Хейлом.

Он присутствовал в каждом мокром сне Стайлзе, каждый этот сон был всегда сконцентрирован вокруг одного невероятно идеального человека.

Который прямо сейчас смотрел на Стайлза в упор.

Стайлз вообще-то уныло предвидел, что Дерек сейчас осознает на кого смотрит и отвернется, но тот ничего не сделал. Его пальцы возились с крышкой банки с джемом, и Дерек _не отвел_ взгляд, пока Стайлз не остановился прямо перед ним, судорожно соображая, чтобы такое сказать.

\- Привет, Дерек, - наконец он выдавил из себя, и Дерек моргнул.

\- Привет.

Лора и Кора материализовались с разных сторон от брата и абсолютно одинаково пугающе усмехнулись.

\- Привет, Стайлз! – ласково промурлыкала Лора. Слишком ласково. Стайлз подозрительно оглядел сестер, на что Кора ухмыльнулась еще шире. – Разве не удивительно, что ты волшебным образом вспомнил, какой пирог хотел купить, буквально через минуту после возвращения Дерека?

Ах ты, черт, правда, что ли? И они реально собирались его ткнуть носом в ужасно очевидную и неразделенную влюбленность в их брата?

\- Угу, _чертовски удивительно_! Спасибо, что отметили, - прошипел Стайлз.

\- Всегда пожалуйста!

Стайлз почувствовал, как его щеки покрылись багровым румянцем, но когда он поднял глаза на Дерека, тот никак не среагировал и вообще выглядел так, словно не слышал ни одного произнесенного слова. _Хвала небесам_.

\- Итак, - проговорил Стайлз, хлопнув в ладоши, отчего Дерек слегка вздрогнул и, кашлянув, прочистил горло.

\- Да! Пирог. Какой ты хочешь?

Стайлз хотел спросить про весь ассортимент, просто чтобы услышать, как Дерек говорит больше, чем обычные пару слов, но Кора позади брата уже устало закатила глаза, так что ему пришлось выпалить:

\- Пожалуй, ореховый пирог, мой отец…

\- Эм, - перебил его Дерек, теребя пальцами завязку своего фартука. – Я… Мы в этом году не делаем ореховых пирогов.

\- Но у вас же всегда они были!

\- Не в этом году, - проговорил Дерек, закусывая нижнюю губу.

\- Но… - тряхнув головой, Стайлз с трудом вынырнул из воображаемых сцен, где Дерек раскладывал его на столе и покусывал уже _его губы_. – Но вы…

\- В этот раз мы делаем одни фруктовые пироги. Я не знаю…

\- Что?

Это случилось впервые за все время их торговли. Стайлз даже был шокирован (но больше, конечно, ошеломлен тем, как ужасно _мило_ выглядел паникующий Дерек).

\- Я… Я могу испечь один для тебя. Точно! – воодушевился Дерек. – Я сделаю для тебя пирог.

\- Не…

\- Я принесу его тебе завтра. Или тебе нужно поскорее? Я могу начать прямо сейчас, а Лора и Кора побудут за прилавком…

\- _Дерек_ , - рассмеялся Стайлз. – Все в порядке. Господи, спасибо. Ничего страшного, что нет орехового. Я просто возьму… ммм… у вас есть яблочный пирог с корицей?

\- В сахарной глазуре? Да, да, есть, - Дерек молниеносно запихнул ближайший пирог в коробку и вручил ее Стайлзу. Когда их пальцы соприкоснулись, Стайлз тяжело сглотнул и сделал вид, что не услышал, как при этом хмыкнула Лора.

\- Сколько я должен? Десятку?

\- Не беспокойся, - ответил Дерек.

\- Эээ….

Этого тоже не случалось за все время их торговли.

\- У нас же нет орехового пирога, – сконфуженно проговорил Дерек и кончики его ушей заалели. Стайлз чуть не умер на месте от _жгучего желания_ с ним встречаться – Считай, что это компенсация.

Кора хрюкнула.

\- Вау!!! Если ты будешь мне отдавать пироги бесплатно и дальше, то я буду заходить к вам как можно чаще.

Дерек чуть наклонил голову, смотря в упор на Стайлза. Его голос звучал непривычно мягко:

\- Я буду отдавать тебе пироги бесплатно в любое время, когда ты захочешь.

\- Чт… _Серьезно_?

Дерек кивнул и его щеки медленно сравнялись по цвету с ушами. И Стайлз не знал, что ему делать, если он правильно всё понял, и он от волнения, практически, смял коробку с пирогом в тщетной попытке успокоиться

\- Не хочешь попробовать нашего свежего джема? – не отрывая взгляда, нерешительно спросил Дерек через минуту.

\- Спрашиваешь… - поспешно выпалил Стайлз.

Кора вздохнула и слегка ткнула Лору в плечо:

\- Кажется, меня сейчас стошнит.

 

***  
Дерек находился и в раю, и в аду одновременно.

И он никак не мог решить, где конкретно.

Стайлз, закатив от удовольствия глаза, так медленно облизывал полную ложку ежевичного варенья, что Дерек крепко, до побелевших костяшек, сжимал пальцами край стола.

\- Чува-ак! – простонал Стайлз. – _Так_ вкусно! Клянусь, твой джем с каждым годом становится все лучше и лучше.

Дерек сковано кивнул, стараясь не думать о капле джема в уголке рта Стайлза (не говоря уже о следах от клубничного и виноградного джемов на щеках) и о своем навязчивом желании ее _слизать_.

Он, вообще, хотел бы облизать _всё тело_ \- чтобы Стайлз извивался, задыхался и умолял – а потом трахнуть. Дерек не должен был об этом думать в то время, как Стайлз ел перед ним джем, но уже просто не мог остановиться.

Ужасно.

Щеки Стайлза раскраснелись, рот оставался все также приоткрытым, и Дерек больше не мог дышать.

А где-то снова раздался издевательский смех Лоры.

\- Малиновый, - с трудом выдавил из себя Дерек, непростительно долго засмотревшись на изгиб нижней губы Стайлза.

Стайлз громко сглотнул.

Дерек протянул следующую ложку, стараясь не смотреть Стайлзу в глаза:

\- Попробуй … малиновый джем.

Дерек уставился на красную клетчатую скатерть, решив хоть так отвлечься от рассматривания Стайлза, но он все еще слышал, с какими звуками Стайлз облизывал ложку, а затем…

Стайлз _застонал_.

И это было так громко, томно и порнографично, что Кора за стенкой поперхнулась, а Дерек выпустил из рук одну из банок, которая упала и с глухим стуком покатилась по полу.

\- Блядь, - он выругался, и Стайлз вытаращил глаза. – Прости. Банка…просто... упала куда-то под стол.

\- Я достану! – предложил Стайлз, хотя Дерек уже сам встал на колени, так что они залезли под стол почти одновременно.

Атмосфера под столом была совершенно другой – тусклый и приглушенный свет, а также Стайлз на расстоянии всего каких-то пары дюймов.

У Дерека перехватило дыхание, а взгляд жадно заскользил по лицу Стайлза - глаза, рот и… проклятые капли джема на щеках. Невозможно было больше извозюкаться в джеме, но Стайлз каждый год исправно справлялся с этим заданием. И Дерек также исправно каждый год сходил из-за него с ума.

\- Хм, - нервно хмыкнул Стайлз. – Видишь банку?

\- Нет, - прошептал Дерек, стараясь оторвать взгляд от Стайлза. – А ты?

\- Нет.

Дерек бессознательно облизал губы, от чего Стайлз почему-то подавился.

Они снова встретились взглядами.

\- У тебя тут… джем… - Дерек махнул пальцем в сторону лица Стайлза.

\- Где? – тихо спросил Стайлз.

Член Дерека дернулся в штанах, пока Дерек обреченно наклонялся ближе к Стайлзу, чувствуя, как собственное сердце быстро колотилось в груди:

\- Около твоего… твоего рта.

Стайлз чуть слышно заскулил, и Дерек больше не мог сдерживаться.

Они столкнулись носами, смешивая дыхание, а затем губы Дерека накрыли рот Стайлза, и он издал прерывистый стон, одной рукой обхватывая Дерека за шею.

Язык Дерека безо всякого разрешения путешествовал по краю губ Стайлза, слизывая джем. Стайлз широко открыл рот и встретил чужой язык так отчаянно и самозабвенно, что Дерек взмолился, чтобы этот поцелуй длился как можно дольше. Всё было влажно, горячо и идеально, и они оба тяжело дышали. Дерек даже через джинсы чувствовал под коленями холодный пол, но он ни за что на свете не хотел разрывать поцелуй, ни сейчас, ни когда-либо в будущем.

Стайлз счастливо выдохнул и Дерек переключился с поцелуями на его уши:

\- Будешь со мной встречаться? – тяжело дыша, спросил он. – Я…

\- _Да_ , - перебил его Стайлз, набрасываясь с поцелуем, пока тот снова не стал ему предлагать бесплатные пироги, когда он захочет. – Просто да!

(И стон, который издал Стайлз, когда Дерек начал слизывать клубничное варенье у него со щеки, полностью заглушил несносных сестер Дерека, что где-то за стеной имитировали рвотные позывы)


End file.
